And Then They Kissed
by kt2785
Summary: This is a oneshot. A series of scenes...all ending with Sawyer and Kate kissing. It's just fluffy and silly, something I thought of. Please R & R!


**A/N: So I was thinking about scenes from Lost with Sawyer and Kate, and I was thinking about how some of the scenes should have totally ended with a kiss…so this is a oneshot of a series of scenes ending with a kiss. Mostly Kate POV.**

**And Then They Kissed **

**A Fine Line Between Lust and Hate-Sawyer grabs Kate's wrist and the gun. **

Everyone was watching. There was a spark. Kate felt it. She knew that Sawyer felt it. He let go of her wrist and she walked over to hide behind the tree. Everyone else dispersed, and Sawyer went after her. He looked at her and pushed her shoulders up against the tree.

"Let go of me," she whispered.

"What was that Freckles?" he asked.

"What was what?" she scoffed.

"That look in your eye," he answered. "Was it lust-"

He didn't wait before pressing his lips to hers. He kissed her good and hard and then backed away.

"Or was it hate," he finished.

"Well it most definitely wasn't lust Cowboy," she spat. He nodded and smirked at her.

"If you say so," he answered. He turned away from her and started walking away, but she grabbed his wrist and pulled him back toward her. **And then they kissed.**

* * *

**Secrets Revealed-Sawyer tells Kate about his past.**

Kate listened to Sawyer tell the story about his parents. She knew that he never told anyone about this. She knew that it was some deep dark secret from his past that he would have much rather kept hidden, but somehow he was opening up to her. She felt connected to him. He was the first one to open up to her. Jack had told her that story of his first operation on the beach that day, but she had a feeling that he only told her to calm her nerves.

"How's that for a tragedy? I became the man I was huntin'…I became Sawyer," he replied. She looked at him as if she was looking at him for the first time. When she first met him, she thought he was a belligerent cowboy. He still was, but at least he had good reason. She looked at him and he shook his head. "Don't you feel sorry for me. Get the hell out. Get out!"

Kate stood up, but then sat back down.

"What's you're real name?" she whispered.

"Dammit Kate!" he exclaimed. She quickly stopped him from getting up and pushed his shoulders down gently, careful not to touch his wounded arm. She looked at him and leaned down so their lips were almost touching.

"You told Jack we made out," she said quietly.

"Sorry bout that Kate," he murmured. "I was only tryin' to get a rise out of 'im."

"Well," she began. "If you're gonna tell him something, might as well make it something real. That kiss before…it wasn't making out."

She leaned down and kissed his lips softly. He opened his mouth hungrily and she obliged. She forced him to make room for her on the small airplane seat. He pulled her closer. **And then they kissed.**

* * *

**Yours or Mine-Kate goes after the case.**

She carefully entered Sawyer's tent. He was laying with the case between his legs. She tiptoed toward him and grabbed for the case. He quickly overtook her and wrapped his legs around her.

"Get off of me," she said."You're the one on top Freckles," he answered. She bent down. Sawyer thought she was going to hit him, but instead their lips connected. She was kissing him. Distracting him. He started letting go of the case, but then quickly stopped.

"Nice try," he responded with a smirk. She got off of him and glared at him. "Ooh. If looks could kill Freckles. I'd be happy to have you try for it again though."

She looked down at him, and then bent down. **And then they kissed. **

* * *

**Something In Common-The 'I Never' Game-This is actually inspired because my friend wanted saw a picture of Sawyer on my comp, and she wanted to hear his voice so I showed her the I Never scene, and she said "Can they just kiss already?!" **

"Looks like we've got somethin' in common after all," Sawyer said.

She didn't want to have something in common with him, but she knew before they played this stupid game that something was going on between them. There was something that was different than anyone else. Something they shared that no one else could understand…and now she knew what it was. She didn't regret following Sawyer into the jungle. She moved toward him and looked at him.

"You said that we had a connection," she whispered. "Guess now we know what it was."

"Who?" he asked.

"Step dad…step dad who beat my mom, and who I found out was actually my biological dad," she answered.

"Whoa that was easy," he furrowed his eyebrows. "How is it that a girl who never says anything just told me that?"

"Maybe it's the liquor talkin'," she answered. She leaned forward and their lips were almost touching. "How about you?"

"It was a mistake," he murmured. "I thought he was the real Sawyer. But it still makes me-it still makes me a murderer."

Kate leaned forward the rest of the way. **And then they kissed. **

* * *

**Say Goodbye-Kate and Sawyer get to say goodbye before he goes on the raft. **

Kate was wandering through the jungle. She heard a snap and turned around. Sawyer was getting the mast ready for the raft. She stepped toward him. His arms and chest were shiny from the sweat. Kate hated the fact that every time she saw him partially naked she got butterflies in her stomach. She wanted to run her hands over his muscles. No…not her hands. She cleared her throat softly, but loudly enough for Sawyer to hear her. He looked up and smirked.

"Aw, did you come to say goodbye?" he asked. She stepped toward him silently. He took a step back, not knowing what to expect.

"Be careful Sawyer," she whispered. She hesitated, and wrapped her arms around him. He awkwardly hugged her back and then backed away to look at her. He furrowed his eyebrows. Kate kept her arms around his neck. She leaned forward agonizingly slowly. **And then they kissed.**

* * *

**Night Watch-Kate watches Sawyer sleep after he gets back.**

Watching him toss and turn was making Kate feel uncomfortable. She wished the she could do something…anything, just to make him feel better. He was sweating. She knew it was from the fever. Jack told her that the medication would kick in. But when? She hated having these feelings for him. But most of all she hated how natural it felt. She swallowed hard and leaned over him. She kissed his lips softly, trying to get a response from him.

"Kate?" Hurley asked. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing," she said quickly and sat back down. "I was making sure he was breathing."

"He's breathing," Hurley replied. "I can see his chest rising from here."

Kate's cheeks turned pink. She turned away from Hurley and looked back at Sawyer. He was stirring again.

"I just wanted to get some bottles of water," Hurley said. "I'll leave."

"N-you don't have to," Kate shook her head.

"See ya later," he smirked and Kate detected a tiny wink. He left the hatch and she felt Sawyer's hand move in hers. She looked at him again.

"Kate?" Sawyer whispered softly. She wasn't even sure that he had said her name. Maybe he was just murmuring in his sleep. She leaned over him again to get a closer listen. She knew that he wouldn't move…no…he couldn't move even if he wanted to. "K-ki-"

He wasn't saying Kate. He was saying kiss. She smirked at him.

"You're not sick are you?" she asked softly. She leaned back down, and he responded. **And then they kissed.**

* * *

**You Need a Haircut-After Sawyer's haircut**

Sawyer was teasing Kate. She knew that he was only trying to make her smile. Maybe he even liked the fact that she then reached forward and touched his hair. The brief interruption from Jack didn't kill the mood. She looked at him and handed the mirror back to him.

"Your hair looks damn good," she said.

"Hmm," he murmured. "Well, in that case, I guess I better pay my new hairstylist. What does a good haircut go for nowadays…20 bucks?"

"Sawyer," she scoffed and shoved him. He quickly, yet softly and gently kissed her. She backed away and smiled. She looked around and saw that the beach was essentially deserted. She leaned forward again. **And then they kissed.**

* * *

**Going Home-On the way home from the cages. **

Kate looked across at Sawyer. He was sleeping. He could be dead. She didn't want to fight with him. Carl was right. They shouldn't fight. After the night they spent together, they should be…happy? Was that even a word that existed anymore? She moved toward him and ran her finger softly over his cheek and jaw. He mumbled something in his sleep.

"Sawyer?" she whispered. "James?"

"What?" he asked, keeping his eyes closed.

"We shouldn't fight," she said.

"Why not?" he questioned, opening his eyes. "It's kinda like foreplay for us Freckles."

She scoffed and shoved him playfully.

"What is this?" she asked. "What are we doing?"

"Does it matter?" he retorted. She shook her head. He leaned forward. **And then they kissed.****Say You're Sorry-They're almost home**

* * *

She was basically telling him exactly what she wanted to hear. All she wanted was for him to tell her he was sorry. She did NOT feel guilty for having sex with him. She had sex with him because she cared for him and because he made her feel better. And perhaps even because she was in love with him. It was a scary thought. Love. Love was something that she hadn't felt since Kevin. She didn't want to love anyone because she knew that it would all have to end when she got caught. But here on the island…she didn't have to worry about getting caught. She was free.

"I don't got nothin' to be sorry for," he said. His words hurt. Kate quickly stood up and looked at him.

"I **don't **feel guilty!" she exclaimed loudly.

"Careful," he began. "If camp is as close as you say it is…someone might hear you."

"James," she whispered. "If you have nothing to be sorry for…then I have nothing to feel guilty about. I did it because I wanted to James. I wanted you."

"Really?" he asked. He wasn't being sarcastic. For once he was being sincere. She stepped toward him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Really," she nodded. **And then they kissed.**

* * *

**She's Back**

He walked toward her. She was only gone for 3 days, but it was the longest 3 days of his life. When Hurley said "Don't worry, she's with Locke and Sayid." it didn't make Sawyer feel any better. Boone died with Locke. And Shannon died with Sayid. Of course Sawyer knew it wasn't Sayid's fault that Shannon died, but he felt much better having her safe back at home. The hug was romantic. He didn't need to kiss her. He wanted to kiss her. He wanted to be with her, but he wouldn't tell her in front of everyone. Especially not in front of Jack. Just holding her in his arms was enough.

"Come to my tent later," he whispered. She chuckled softly, but the chuckle sounded slightly sad. He looked up and saw Juliet…

Kate came to his tent after everyone else greeted them. He was sitting up with his bowl of oat meal on his lap. He handed it up to her and smirked.

"I never thought I'd be so glad to eat soggy oat meal," she said.

"Well you didn't eat anything before going off to rescue the Doc-" he began.

"I had to James," she whispered.

"I know," he murmured. "So the blonde came back with him? Why?"

"Jack," she answered. "He says that she's under his protection. He basically forced Sayid to let her come with him."

"Why?" he scoffed. "Does he know what she did to you? Does he know that that bitch held a gun against your head."

"Calm down," she sighed. "I'm gonna go change."

"Yeah, I was gonna ask about that one Freckles," he smirked. "Why are you so dirty?"

"Me and Juliet fell in a mud pit," she replied. "We were handcuffed together and-"

"Whoa," he interrupted. "Handcuffed together? That's kinda hot."

"Shut up," she shook her head. She started getting up.

"Kate," he said.

"Yeah," she whispered.

"I'm glad you're back," he replied. She sat back down and looked at him. They both leaned forward at the same time. **And then they kissed.**

* * *

**Don't Gotta Use Me**

She felt awful when Sawyer asked her if the reason she came to him was because she saw Jack and Juliet. But she went to his tent again. It wasn't a one night stand. She 'never had a one night stand'. She wanted to prove to him that it wasn't just sex. But maybe she was trying to convince herself too. Going into his tent for the second time in a row. They kissed. They hugged. They touched. He made her feel loved. She knew that she didn't make him feel loved. And she felt horribly guilty about it. She made him feel used. They had sex for the second time. He took care of her. She was laying against his chest.

"So what is it Kate?" he asked.

"Hmm?" she murmured.

"What is it about that guy," he whispered. "I mean…ok, so he's a doctor and he's a hero and he's-but what does he have that I don't?"

"Sawyer," she whispered. "Don't."

"I know," he nodded. "It makes me some kind of jerk to ask you that, but-I mean what does it make you when you come sneaking into my tent."

"I'm not-" she began.

"And what are you gonna do if Jack finds out?" he asked. "I mean…ok he knows about the first time, but does he know about-"

"Why are you doing this?" she asked softly.

"Never mind," he answered. He started to roll over. She grabbed him by the arm and pulled him back toward her.

"Hey," she whispered. "This isn't-"

"It don't matter Kate," he shrugged. "I just look forward to this tomorrow night. Seeing you again tomorrow night."

He leaned toward her. **And then they kissed. **

* * *

**Let's Hope Your Not**

"And what the hell is that supposed to mean," she scoffed.

"It means…" he began. "Let's hope that you're not."

"It's not like we exactly had a choice," she answered. "No birth control on a desert island."

"Well," he whispered. "I'll be sure to remember that next time."

"Why are you doing this," she shook her head. "Why are you being so nasty to me?"

"I dunno," he murmured.

"Yes you do," she replied.

"Because I can't have you," he answered. "I will never have you…all of you."

She looked at him. She looked at him in the eyes. He took a soft breath. He started walking away from her. She closed her eyes and he was already leaving.

"James," she whispered. He didn't turn around, but he stopped walking. She walked around him so that they were facing. She put her hands up on his cheeks. **And then they kissed.**

* * *

**Play House**

"Why don't we find out?" he whispered.

"Sawyer," she said softly. Chills went up and down her spine. She knew what he was asking. Or what he was attempting to ask. "You're serious?"

"Kate," he sighed and moved closer to her.

"You can't even stand the thought of me being pregnant," she said. "How are we-"

"It's not about that Freckles," he sighed. "It's about-never mind. It ain't important."

"Part of playing house is having kids," she murmured.

"Do you want to have my kid?" he asked.

"I don't want to fight," she put her hands to her face and shook her head. She got up and started walking toward the door. He quickly got up and put his hand against the door, to stop her from leaving.

"We're not fighting," he whispered. "Come on Kate. What do you say? Stay."

She closed her eyes. He leaned toward her. **And then they kissed. **

* * *

**We Meet Again-Sawyer and Kate are reunited in the middle of the jungle. With no witnesses.**

Jack had gone in the opposite direction as Kate. She had her gun out. She was hearing noises. When Sawyer stepped through the jungle, holding the baby, she almost got a sick feeling immediately. Where was Claire? And what was Sawyer doing in the middle of the jungle alone. Was everyone ok? Was Sawyer ok?

"Hey," he whispered.

"What happened?" she asked. "Where's Claire?"

"Disappeared," he murmured. "She wandered into the jungle-we can't find her."

"Are you ok?" she asked honestly. He stepped toward her and nodded.

"Yeah," he whispered. "You don't gotta worry about me."

"I know," she nodded and sniffled softly.

"Hey," he began. "What are you doing in the middle of the jungle by yourself."

"Jack's with me," she answered.

"Where?" he asked. She shrugged. He pulled her toward him with his free arm…**and then they kissed.**

* * *

**So although I really don't believe there was any real way that Sawyer and Kate could have kissed in the 5th**** season, this is just my little addition to the scene in Whatever Happened Happened. Please take no offense to it if you are a Sulieter, because this is just a little scene that I think could have happened, if the talk had gone further. (if they hadn't been interrupted by The Others)**

"I've done a lot of growing up in the last 3 years," he said.

"Yeah," she whispered. She swallowed hard. She had no idea how hard it would be to see Sawyer happily living with another woman. Especially when that woman was Juliet. She could see that Sawyer cared for her deeper than anyone else. Maybe even deeper than Kate herself. She didn't know how it would feel to not be the one Sawyer loved. She remembered how it felt to be loved by him. She sat back down and looked at him. "How long?"

"Me and Juliet?" he asked. "It's been-well it's been…hmm, our anniversary was a few weeks ago. A year."

"A year?" she swallowed again. She thought about her relationship with Jack. It took her 2 years to be with him, and it hadn't even lasted a year. It had only lasted 5 months. How could Sawyer's relationship last longer? She felt stupid. She had no idea what it would feel like to see him again, but she almost felt like nothing had changed…except for the fact that he didn't love her anymore. She wanted to ask him, but she knew she wouldn't. She wanted to know if it took him 2 years to get over her. She wanted to know about his life for the past 3 years.

"It took me forever to get over you Kate," he murmured and looked at the floor. It was as if he was reading her mind. "Jules-she just-I don't know. She somehow got it. She understood with this perfect clarity what I was feeling. She told me to take as long as I needed. She's been there for me Kate. I can't just-but God, I-this sucks."

"What?" she asked.

"You being back!" he exclaimed. She felt as if she might burst into tears. She looked at him. He was shaking slightly. She waited. She waited for him to say something. She knew he wanted to say something else.

"I missed you," she broke the silence first.

"I love you," he whispered. "I still love you Kate. But I can't-I can't be with you. It kills me to be this close to you and not touch you-"

She reached forward and took his hand. He pulled away at first. Her cheeks turned pink.

"Thank you," he said softly.

"For what?" she asked.

"For taking care of Clementine," he murmured. "I-I did jump because I was afraid of what would happen if I didn't."

Kate softly licked her lips and tried to keep the tears from falling.

"I was afraid if I didn't jump, we would have ended up in the middle of the ocean anyway, and you-you wouldn't have been able to get off the damn island. Something I knew you wanted more than-more than you wanted me," he said. She scooted toward him. He hesitated and then leaned forward. Their lips were touching, but it wasn't really a kiss. He looked away and sighed deeply. She smiled and shook her head. Suddenly and without warning, he pulled her back toward him. **And then they kissed. **

**Ok…so then these last 2 are just two made up scenes that I think could and possibly should happen next season!**

* * *

**Can't Sleep**

They were all back on the beach. Juliet was gone. Kate was laying in the sand, watching the fire embers. Sawyer was laying next to her. She looked over her shoulder. He was staring at the sky, with his arms behind his neck. She rolled over to face him.

"You ok?" she asked. "I mean…I know it's a dumb question, but-"

"Can't sleep," he answered.

"Yeah," she whispered. "Me neither. Sawyer-"

"She helped me get over you," he said. "She made me talk about it. God…I didn't want to talk about it."

"I won't make you talk about it James," she stated.

"I j-just keep seeing her slip out of my hand," his voice was wavering. Kate had never seen him really cry.

"What can I do?" she asked. "I just want to-I don't know what to say."

"Just being awake," he whispered. He rolled on his side so they were facing.

"I want to-" she began. She leaned forward and put her arms around him. He didn't push her away. She held on to his back and sighed softly. He backed away, but then leaned forward. They kissed softly and then he quickly backed away and shook his head.

"What the hell is the matter with me?!" he exclaimed.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "It's my fault. I shouldn't have-"

"It's ok," he nodded. "I just can't-I gotta go."

**I Love…**

Kate hadn't said those three little words. She hadn't said it to Sawyer or Jack. She was afraid to. She knew who she really wanted. It had been 10 months since they lost Juliet. Kate often found Sawyer talking to himself, but she quickly realized that he wasn't talking to himself, but he was talking to Juliet. Much to her surprise he would talk to her frequently about things in his life…mostly stuff in his past. His far past as far as before his parents died, up to his recent past…living with Juliet. Kate was glad that he could talk to her. She told him about what happened with Aaron and Jack. They both confided in each other. No judgments were made. It was usually her to go to him. She would find him in his tent or somewhere on the beach. They took time to be alone, but mostly they just talked. They hadn't even kissed. Sawyer tried to kiss her, but then always backed away. She knew he wasn't ready. It had taken him years to get over her, and they were never even an official couple. She didn't know how long she would have to wait for Sawyer to be ready, but she would wait as long as it took. Even though they were both open with each other…neither of them could bring themselves to say those words. The words that Kate could never say to Jack. Words that she was too afraid to say to Sawyer. She was laying in her tent staring at the ceiling. She heard the flap of her tent crackle. She looked and Sawyer stepped in.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey," she replied, with a slight smile.

"Kinda got sick of waiting for you," he whispered. "Decided to take matters into my own hands."

"I'm glad you did," she answered. He laid down next to her and sighed softly. He laid on his back and looked up at the ceiling. She went to roll toward him, but then stopped herself. He rolled over and ran his hand down her back.

"Kate," he whispered. He pulled her toward him. She breathed out sharply, but didn't back away. He touched her cheek softly and then leaned toward her.

"Can I kiss you?" he asked. She nodded slowly. He kissed her lips and pulled her closer. She kissed him back and ran her hands down his shoulders. She started lifting his shirt up. He backed away and pulled his shirt off. "I love you Freckles."

She didn't say anything back. They kissed and made love. It was familiar and different all at the same time. It had been so long, but they both remembered what it felt like. Sawyer remembered the spots on her neck that she liked to have kissed. Kate remembered the spots Sawyer liked too.

Sawyer was laying on his back. Kate was laying on his chest. She looked up at him and smiled weakly. He twirled her hair around his finger, and then, barely touching her skin, ran his hand up and down her back.

"I love-" Kate began. He looked over at her and leaned forward. **And then they kissed…and kissed…and kissed…and kissed. **

**A/N: Please Review!**


End file.
